


My Lover at the Gates

by ikknowplaces



Series: All of My Love and All of My Hope [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon, Royalty, Worldbuilding, a road trip into lux aurea, excessive hand holding, i am so bad at tags., ori gren sarai and kazi are mentioned, semi secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Two weeks after they purified the Sunforge together, Amaya returns to Lux Aurea to see how Janai is adjusting to the throne. In return, Janai takes her into an overdue trip into Lux Aurea.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: All of My Love and All of My Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840420
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	My Lover at the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> helloo everyonne and welcome back to all of my love and all of my hope part 2! or as i like to call it, this fic was supposed to be 4k long but here we are. i've been wanting to write a fic about janai taking amaya into the city for a while now and this was the perfect opportunity, i had a lot of fun. i hope i made lux aurea interesting enough
> 
> i've got a few more things planned for this series, hopefully the next part will be out soon. i've written a part of it already and it is good, i really like it
> 
> also, new thing: if you wanna support my works, i made a carrd especially for that, you can view it [here](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#)
> 
> as always, thank you for everyone who read and commented on the sunforge fic, it's the longest fic i've ever written and it was wonderful to share it with you guys. i hope you'll like this one, enjoy!

_Sequin smile, black lipstick_  
_Sensual politics_  
_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_

_(T.S)_

* * *

As always, Janai waited at the gates. Today was a particularly sunny day in Lux Aurea, the sky shined bright with vibrant blue, devoid of any clouds. Janai stood with poise, accompanied by two guards to her left and right. Despite not longer in her Golden Knight clothing, slit tunic with scales of gold underneath and boots that rose to her knees, she still held onto her sword at her waist, and wore some minimal armor about her shoulders. The possibility of danger was never out of sight, something she had learned a long time ago, and it was a costume to be dressed in armor at court.

It has been just a bit over two weeks since the Sunforge was purified. The memory still filled Janai with warmth like gentle morning sunlight. Since then, she had practiced listening to her advisors more carefully, noting their wording and every change of tone. It felt like a foreign language at some times, since Janai wasn't raised into the elaborated and hidden rules ruling, but she was hopeful. She also spent numerous hours sitting on the throne. It didn't feel like it was hers yet, but her body seemed to grow more comfortable to the solidness of gold with each day.

She had often gazed at the Sunforge as well, from her room. It served as a reminder of her abilities, and how something she had considered impossible was made possible. Ori had extended his stay, because _they can't know how long it took us_ , and left two days ago, much to her sadness, to his hearing at the Towers before the old mages would put a wanted poster with his name. He seemed full of confidence they would excuse his unapproved leaving and stealing of several ancient books from the library because of what they achieved together. Janai hoped once again he was right, and Ori promised to return on the following month, once his studies would end, because he missed Lux Aurea and his big sister dearly.

And with the Sunforge, came Amaya, of course. Janai had feared their kiss was a thrill of a moment thing, but Amaya had proved her wrong, that glimmering morning in the throne room. Never in her wildest dreams- she didn't have much after she became the Golden Knight- had Janai imagined herself with a partner, a human no less, a previous enemy no less. It almost felt like a shout at her ancestors, breaking through those layers of hatred and prejudice, making room for peace.

And so Janai waited, overlooking the road of shimmering bricks that opened into endless fields of valleys and hills, until a figure approached from the distance, mounted on a horse. Janai had seen it happen so many times, it felt like an old memory, though her heartbeat never remained steady. 

She watched as Amaya towered from her horse, blocking the sun's light, and a smile rose on her face. Amaya dropped on the smooth cobblestones, and at once one of the guards took the reins into her hands.

"Your Radiance," Amaya bowed, crossing her hands together, mimicking the same smile. The title still made Janai clench with some emotion she couldn't describe, but a queen should wear her title like no other name.

"General Amaya," she made each of the letters with her hand, if only to show off her efforts. Without the corrupted Sunforge to keep her awake at night and troubled during the days, Janai had found she had plenty of time to practice sign language with Kazi, who was more enthusiastic and patient than anyone. "Welcome back. Was your ride pleasant?"

"As pleasant as it could have been," Amaya tilted her head from side to side, and her gaze drifted towards the sky, striking with its color. They began an idle walk towards the castle's entrance, chatting about the weather and the soldiers left at the Breach, standing close enough that their hands brushed a couple of times. Janai couldn't keep her smile away, though what she really wished to do was to take Amaya into her arms. If she was lucky, Amaya would want the same, but Janai didn't mind this little play of formalities. She already felt exposed more than before, with guards even outside of her door as she slept and countless eyes on her. It was nice to have something for herself, like a secret treasure.

When they arrived at the castle's entrance, Janai thanked the pair of guards before dismissing them. They stepped in the hallway opening to the throne room, and Janai smiled at how Amaya's eyes scanned the walls, golden all over. Janai had gotten used to it, as any other citizen of Lux Aurea. The farthest part of the room was made out of transparent glass, allowing a view to the city below, and the Sunforge most importantly. The bridge leading to it looked as narrow as the streets of the city, and the row of trees with crimson leaves were as small as flames.

Instead of leading her into the room, Janai gently took hold of Amaya's wrist, and turned left to a corridor, lit with ever-burning torches. Most of the castle staff were busy with their duties at this hour, and so the corridors and twists of the castle were empty but for some guards who were on patrol. Once they were alone, Janai slid her hand to Amaya's.

"Hey," she said, so low even though it was just the two of them. "How have you been?"

"Well," Amaya brought her hand down from her chin. Janai recognized the sign from her lessons with Kazi. It was one of the first signs they had taught her, after she learned the alphabet. From the smile on her face, Janai could tell Amaya was honest, and that her words weren't clad in fake flattery, like they might have been if someone was watching them. "And you?"

Janai bit her lips, glancing at the floor for a moment. She knew what Amaya was really asking. _How is being Queen going?_ "I've been doing well, too. Quite well."

Amaya's satisfied grin remained, and as they gazed on one another Janai could feel her hands close to trembling. She closed the distance between them and embraced Amaya, who wrapped her hands around her back. Janai had waited for that moment more than anything else, and Amaya was warm from the sun, and her arms were comforting. Any trace of tension left in Janai's bones disappeared at her touch.

It seemed like the hug wasn't enough for Janai, because before they could pull apart completely she brought Amaya into a kiss, another thing she longed to do. The Sun knew how much Amaya had been in her mind during the last couple of weeks. She cupped Janai's cheek, then traced her hair.

When the kiss was done, blush spread across Janai's face at Amaya's eyes. Something told her it was only their third kiss, the first one being on the Sunforge, and the second the day after. She hoped there would be more to come. Then she came to her senses.

"Is everything alright in Katolis?" She asked. "You've been gone for some time."

"Because I've been spending all my time somewhere _else."_ She gave Janai a very pointed look, dragging her fingers from her shoulder to her arm. "I needed to catch up on some things."

It was her turn. "Good things, I hope?"

"Some discussions with Ezran's council, reports on the soldiers still in the Breach. Mostly going to inns with Gren. He hasn't had a bowl of noodles for _months_." She pointed her index finger upward, and traced it with the finger of her other hand, a few times. Kazi had told her that bold or repeated moves were often meant for pluralization, and Janai's grateful for Amaya's slow signing, even if it must have been strange to withhold her usual speed.

"Peace does have its benefits," she nodded, although peace seemed like a word too strong. Mutual truce was more like it. A mutual, most friendly truce. A peace treaty crossed her mind a dozen times since she sat on the throne, but it would need to wait for her coronation. Shrugging off the thoughts of the future, Janai's eyes lit up. "I have planned quite a day for us. I want to take you into the city. You haven't seen it while you were here." She noticed Amaya's state then, and the armor on her. "But you must want to rest from your ride first. Your chamber is ready."

"Give me five minutes?" Amaya suggested.

They parted ways after. Amaya climbed the staircase to the second floor and walk to what had been her room since she came to Lux Aurea for the first time. Inside, she found a covered tray of bread and fresh fruit on the cabinet by the door, away from the sun, and a silver pitcher of water. The room was decorated like always with shades of crimson as gold, as everything else was in Lux Aurea, but Amaya didn't fail to catch some items of blue and grey: a thin blanket masking the box at the end of her bed, in the color of a midnight sky, the lace curtains that swirled with the gentle wind, and some hangings on the wall. She had a view of the courtyard below, all-white roads lined with trees and bushes.

Amaya didn't waste any time, took off her armor, and ruffled her shirt before smoothing it again. She hasn't adjusted to the weather of Lux Aurea quite yet, and the road to the golden city didn't offer a shred of shade. Her shield she had left behind, but her sword was still with her. She glanced at it and released it from her waist, before lying it against the wall, close to her bed. She took a piece of bread and a sip from the water before locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Janai was getting ready as well. She switched her tunic in favor of another one, with off-shoulder sleeves that loosened along with her arms, and the cuffs were striped with gold. She changed her boots to a pair more comfortable for walking, but kept her breeches, as well as her sword. Even in her city, something could always go wrong, and as a Queen, she must always have her sword on her person. 

Amaya arrived at the throne room a moment after Janai did, and once again she was filled with fondness at how much she enjoyed having Amaya around, in her city. It was two hours before midday, which meant the sun wasn't harsh enough for a lengthy walk around the streets, although the sun was never too harsh for Janai. 

"Are you ready?" She crossed two fingers on both of her hands and moved them from side to side. Amaya nodded, and her gaze fell on the tunic Janai was wearing. She wasn't so used to clothes other than her uniform, especially nice clothes. 

At the entrance to the castle, which was always opened to let the light inside, Janai turned to one of the guards. "I would like to go alone, with my guest."

"But, Your Radiance..." The guard trailed off, caught between obeying their Queen's wishes and providing her with the protection she absolutely needed.

She raised a hand. "Don't worry. I have this with me," she patted the hilt of her sheathed sword. 

The guard bowed their head and wished Janai a good day, and they proceeded out of the castle. Truth to be told, Janai didn't remember the last time she had gone to the city. Most, if not all of her weeks were spent in the Breach, between pools of lava and smoke, and before that, it had been training camps or small missions that rarely gave her more than two days to visit the castle to eat some real food or sleep in a real bed. When the Sunforge was still corrupted, she was too wary to step outside of the castle. 

"They seem obedient," Amaya said as they walked on the bridge, making two fists near her head before she opened them. The sign looked more like an explosion than what she expected for _obedience_. 

It got a laugh out of Janai. "I think they don't know how to differentiate Khessa and me. She had an iron fist and I'm... different."

Amaya didn't note the hesitation in Janai's words. She wasn't sure how to describe herself as queen, or how others would describe her. New, learning, naive. Not like her sister. "During the first months after my sister's coronation, the guards wouldn't let her go alone anywhere. She even went to pray with someone following her."

Much to Janai's relief, talking about Sarai didn't seem to make Amaya sad. The bridge came to an end, and with it a short case of stairs made of stone. The outer line of the buildings closet to the castle peeked from the low hill they sat on, glimmering in the sunlight. 

"You weren't born into royalty, right?" Amaya slipped her hand away from Janai once the stairs ended, and Janai discovered how much attention was required for her to sign while walking, talking, and looking at Amaya.

Amaya shook her head, a drop of blue so different in an ocean of red and gold. "We lived in a small village in the outskirts in Katolis. We weren't rich, but we had enough."

"And I suppose the story of how your sister got the Prince of Katolis to fall in love with her is for another time?" Janai glanced at her.

Amaya smiled, probably recalling the memory that was known to her only, at the moment, and came to a halt. While they talked, Janai had led them into one of the main streets opening into the city, and Amaya was met with dozens of golden buildings, houses twice the size than the ones in Katolis, narrow rivers setting the shapes of the streets as if in a forest, and pavements as pure as falling snow. 

Janai saw the calculations going behind Amaya's eyes, an instinct imprinted on any commander after years of service and experience. Amaya was looking at the city as if it was still an enemy ground, and Janai couldn't blame her. She would have done the same, walking into Katolis. She remembered how many hours she spent imagining the shape of the kingdom that gave her no rest, and lots of headaches. 

She took a step into Amaya's sight. "You have nothing to worry about. No one will hurt you here."

"I know," Amaya cleared her mind of thoughts she had no control over. She didn't leave her sword locked in her room without reason.

As they made their way into the golden city, the citizens across the streets, talking, soaking in the sun, leaning against high balconies, took notice of their soon to be queen, and her chaperone. They bowed for Janai and some met Amaya's eyes too. She was certain that Janai declaring her name two weeks ago for the entire city to hear eased her reputation. "Your Radiance!" A group called from one of the buildings, seeking Janai's attention, and she waved at them gratefully, the paint of her face shining at this hour.

From her smile, Amaya remembered accompanying Sarai on many walks into Katolis. Her sister had been so busy the first few months after her coronation. Their parents taught them proper manners, and delicate speech, and sent them to study, but a castle was nothing like a home of two floors, and a grand city was nothing like a village. Still, Sarai insisted to go into the city at every possibility, something Harrow agreed with. He might have been born a prince, but his statue and his fortune didn't blind him. _If we want to see our people prosper, we need to address even their darkest problems,_ had been Sarai's way since the first day. She had been so nervous the first time they went into the city, but soon enough the townfolk were calling her name and throwing flowers at her.

For over a decade, Amaya has blamed the elves of prejudice and blind accusations, but it seems like she has done the same. All the citizens of the golden city did was waving for Janai, then returning to their business. She expected harsh staring and hate, jagged fences and soldiers patrolling the streets, as Lux Aurea didn't have the reputation of a military city without reason. Instead, she discovered calm streets, stainless buildings, and most surprising of it all: quietness.

But they were still on the outskirts of the city. "We have many kinds of establishments here," she turned her face to Janai, who did her best to sign the words she had learned. It was sweet, the beginning of it. Even the intention was enough. "Houses, libraries, three schools, shops, obviously, inns, among, uh, other things."

Janai spoke so passionately, as if proud to show off her knowledge of her prized city despite spending most of her time at the Breach. Amaya had to give her some applause. She wasn't sure if she remembered how many schools were built in Katolis. The last part that made Janai consider her words, she chose to ignore, although she had an idea of what those _other things_ were.

During her stay, Janai had taken her to the castle's library, and Kazi had mentioned something about an even larger one existing in the city. "I didn't take you to be people of the books."

"Books _and_ swords," Janai said with a pointed smile, waving her hand as if holding a short dagger. "As a child, I didn't like reading at first. My teachers forced me to read classic books to expand my knowledge, but I hated them. Then, one day Khessa gave me a book from the library she thought I'd like. I was hooked then."

Amaya grinned, imagining a younger version of Janai running around the golden castle, probably bored at her studies, just waiting to hold her practice sword again. She knew that itched, recognized it from memories almost forgotten. She'd show Sarai the callouses that grew on her fingertips, for her older sister to bandage and ask if she was proud of them.

"So where are you taking us?"

"The main square of Lux Aurea," Janai answered, as if Amaya was supposed to know what it was. "You'll know when we'll get there."

Deeper and deeper they went into the city, and the tall buildings turned into carefully arranged neighborhoods, more symmetrical and organized than Amaya had ever seen. Occasional patches of grass appeared between the houses, where Elves sat underneath the Sun and got on their feet to bow for their queen, their clothing the color of sunset.

They passed through taverns with opened doors, a woman with curly hair that framed her face renewing the golden paint of an Elf whose hand was golden as well, and a group of children skipping between squares of chalk drawn on the street. The deeper they went, the bigger the crowd became, and still, no one batted an eye about Amaya.

She was so caught up in gazing above on the stories of gold upon gold that were only a glimpse to her as she was led to Lux Aurea months ago as a prisoner, Amaya didn't notice the wide street Janai had led them through came to an end.

And opened to a roundabout made of a high stone wall, with a thin fountain spouting water on a bed of flowers, and a shocking amount of people around, surrounding them from all over. All of them were standing, talking between themselves, or with other Elves behind large stalls. The other streets stretched so far Amaya couldn't see the end of them, or the middle for what it was worth.

"Welcome," Janai peeked into her line of sight, smiling. 

"What is this place?" Amaya asked, still not quite able to tear her eyes off from all the people. 

"The heart of Lux Aurea," Janai took a step forward. "Our biggest crossroads, right at the center of the city. It's the most popular place to celebrate the holidays, like the Summer Solstice." Was what she had been told since childhood. The celebrations inside the castle were much grander; they had the Sunforge to dance upon, and a neverending feast at the throne room, but for once Janai wished to go celebrate down the castle, where the citizens would paint the roundabout with yellow, red, and orange paint. "It's also our largest trading place, every successful merchant sells here. There are six streets stretching from the center, for the six Primal Sources, to make it look like-"

"The Sun?" Amaya turned to her. The many days she spent in Lux Aurea might have made it easy on her, but Lux Aurea had a reoccurring theme in everything.

"Yes, the Sun," Janai rolled her eyes at her, though she couldn't keep her smile away, and inched closer to point her the way. "See, there are six alleys. The spices alley, the fruit and vegetable alley, the pastries alley," that piqued Amaya's interest, "Clothing, jewelry, and lastly, the arms and armor alley."

"That's a lot," Amaya opened her hands.

Janai nodded. "Yes, well, walking through all of them would take us all day long, so I thought you could pick where we'd go."

They ended up in the alley of the arms and armor, unsurprising to Janai. Despite her usual, unwavering confidence, Amaya's first step was taken in hesitation, entering the wide alley with stalls of merchants from left and right, shouting, talking, negotiating. For Janai the noise was bearable, but she assumed it pricked Amaya with dozens of alarms like goosebumps in the winter. 

She inched closer to let her know she was by her side. "Your Radiance!" A merchant called from ahead, a curved line on each of his cheeks emerging from a thick beard. "I have the armor for you, on my honor!" He beckoned her to come over.

Janai simply smiled and wave faintly, as in thanks, while others stared at her. They would arrive at his shop, if Amaya desired so. 

Overwhelmed, Amaya opted for the first stall she saw on her left, and was greeted by a tall Elf with a wave of braids streaming down her back, golden bracelets decorating her arms. "Your Radiance," she bowed. "And General Amaya, correct?" 

Amaya nodded. Not many Elves have approached her, despite the many times she stayed at the castle. Without Kazi around to interpret for her, and the suspicion that didn't fade away just because Janai was fond of her, it was difficult at the castle. She didn't expect her actions to be forgotten because of the day on the balcony with Janai and her brother, but this was a beginning. 

"I have the most beautiful daggers for you both," the lady swept a hand over her collection, resting on top of a velvet sheet. "Freshly forged, were finished yesterday."

She glanced at Janai, who smiled with a faint raise of her eyebrows. Surely, she could tell if the woman was honest. The shine of the obsidian blades quieted her doubts, and the daggers were indeed beautiful: varied in length, the blade curving towards the tip, and the pommels were made of silver or metal, weaved strings of gold or crimson twisted around them.

But Amaya was wiser than to buy the first item she saw, and in a moment of realization it came to her she had only fifty coins on her, Katolis currency on top of all. 

"A good decision," Janai told her once they turned to leave, walking slowly, the crowd still ahead of them. "They were too fancy for my taste, and overpriced as well."

Amaya laughed. "I just realized I don't have your money." The coins of Katolis had the uneven towers of the castle stamped into them, while the ones in Lux Aurea had a single wing of a dragon. 

Janai stopped on her tracks and leveled her face with Amaya, seriousness written all over it. "And I don't have any money at all," she said. A moment of silence passed between them as they stared at each other, before breaking into a laugh. It seemed like neither of them would leave with full hands today. "Come on," Janai put her hand high on Amaya's arm, and led her forward.

Sunfire merchants are witty and fancy, at least on this alley, Amaya discovered and she and Janai went between the stalls, which suddenly cleared of Elves pushing and squeezing for a glance. The bigger the stall was, the wittier they become, alluring them in with waves and calls. It was very easy to see who was new to the alley and who had joined years ago. The smaller stalls were narrow, made of light wood, while the bigger boasted with stands so wide three sellers worked behind and frames made of metal. What really caught Amaya's eyes were the roofs. Curtains covered the upper part of the stands, fabrics dyed with the shades of the sunrise. Some were less grand than others, but all glimmered in the sunlight, painted with stripes, dots, or bursting suns. Janai both let Amaya lead and kept her at the track, gently pulling her away from things only she knew.

They left empty-handed, but Janai did stop to evaluate a pair of pauldrons, slightly different than hers, and she took Amaya to see the biggest smith shop in the alley. Amaya first thought she read her lips wrong, but there it stood, a shop the size of a house, in the middle of a market, with a steady line of people passing by. The watched as the smith hammered the cooling steel of an axe, one that she imagined Soren rushing to hold then devastating something by accident. They also stopped by an artist who specialized in customization, and Amaya got a page full of sketches of swords and armor pieces for Callum.

The pastries alley was next, as crowded as the previous one, but filled with delicious smells. Amaya's eyes lit up at the sight of the many goods placed on top of colorful stands, and she turned to Janai.

"Before we walk in, how many of those things will burn my tongue?"

A glint appeared in Janai's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take you to my favorite place."

As she followed her, Amaya could help but glance to her sides, once again taking in the citizens she was considered as enemies. Smells filled the air with a thick sweetness that made her stomach clench. Stationed at the Breach for the last decade, most of her meals were as simple as they could be, and sometimes lacked taste. Delivering food from Katolis to the lone castle of the Breach, engulfed with lava and steam, was hard enough, and only once in a few moons a cart would arrive with food they'd call luxury, but Amaya never complained. 

Despite the unfortunate location of their base, Gren always produced a plate of jelly tarts for her on Sarai's birthday, and they'd sit in her chamber relishing in the sweet taste. It wasn't until two years ago when Corvus joined their lines, that Gren stopped bringing in the jelly tarts. They had found quickly enough their new tracker was also gifted with the skill of baking. 

She had been on her best behavior that afternoon in Lux Aurea's castle, as Janai eyed the jelly tarts she brought with her. Amaya sat with her hands in her lap, watched Janai as she took the first bite, meeting the jam inside. Janai had raised her eyes at Amaya's intent staring, before she removed the hand hiding her mouth. "This is good."

Janai stopped in front of a group of kids spotted them, playing on the street. "Your Radiance!" Said the first one who noticed them, jumping to face Janai before she bowed. The other kids did the same, laughing and swaying as they bent and crossed their hands together. 

"Queen Janai, is your sword really on fire?" Another girl stepped from the back, wearing a little tunic without sleeves and cream-white pants. 

Janai laughed at her curiosity. "Yes, it is," she tapped the hilt, as if making sure it was still by her side.

"May I see it?" The girl asked.

Janai tucked a lock behind her ear and knelt on the worn-out road. She unsheathed her sword, holding the hilt firmly, and tilted it across her waist. "Be careful not to touch it, it's very hot," she told the girl and the rest of the group as they gathered around it, eyes wide. The lava, changing hue from deep red to blinding white, sizzled at the colder air. "Do you see the runes on the scabbard? They keep the heat inside."

The kids nodded, and Janai stood, returning her sword to its place. The Sun knew how many times her grandmother found her sneaking to touch her sword after a minute without being supervised. 

Much to Amaya's surprise, one of the kids approached her. "Where is your shield?" He asked.

She and Janai glanced at each other. Perhaps Amaya was more famous than she had thought.

Finally, they arrived at the shop. It was a modest one, halfway into the alley, with a roof made of wood and painted with strikes of gold. Somehow, the further away they reached, the more spaced the stands became, offering a generous distance between one and the other. A cool breeze blew between the cracks and the walking people, offering Amaya some mercy.

A man greeted them, with wavy hair falling on his face and a greying bread, wearing a black apron. "My Queen!" He grinned with open arms, before removing his flour stained gloves. "Shall I bring you your favorite? Fresh from the oven."

Janai walked to him with a smile Amaya could only describe as sheepish. He must have known her since when she was younger. "Good day, Amakir," she said. "I'm afraid I don't have any money on me."

"Nonsense!" Amaya expected this as Amakir's response. He turned around, probably calling one of his bakers, and after a second he had two plates in this hands, a slice of golden-brown pie in each. "This is on me, my Queen, and one for the General as well. It's the least we can do after you saved us."

Overwhelmed with the wave of praise, Janai thanked him and led Amaya to a corridor behind the shop, that served as a sitting place. Polished, white tables filled the area like little spots, a pair of chairs around each one. Only two other couples were there, eating pastries, much to Amaya's relief. All the attention seemed to be tiring Janai.

"You're going to love this," she grinned as soon as they sat down. "This is an orange honey pie glazed with cinnamon, it's fantastic."

Amaya eyed her piece. The smell alone was appealing, as well as the look. With the side of her fork, she cut the edge, and the rich honey soon began to pool into her plate. Janai smiled at her as she took her own bite, languishing. Sweetness filled her mouth, as well a slight sour citrus taste, from the orange. The spiciness of the cinnamon was the last ingredient, balancing all the tastes, into what she understood qualified as _sweet, but not too sweet_ for Janai. 

They ate in silence, Amaya simply happy to fill her stomach, laughing at Janai who all but slumped in her chair, Janai relishing each bite of her one of her favorite desserts. One of the shopkeepers brought them ice-cold lemonade, courtesy of the house of course, and Janai made a mental note to send a messenger with the money afterward. 

She thought of another thing; While Amaya was busy looking at golden armor parts, Janai had noticed a beautiful pair of gloves, made out of a mixture of silk and cotton, grey in color. Pretty enough to be considered a gift, yet functioning all the same. Other pairs were displayed, made of strong leather or smooth velvet, but Janai knew what would fit Amaya the most. She kindly asked the lady to save it for her, and that one of the castle staff would fetch the pair for her.

She watched Amaya as she finished the last of her pie. Two additional glasses found their way to their table, and Janai almost started to feel bad about the shopkeepers showering them so much, and that their trip to the city was perhaps a little too much for Amaya.

But the smile never left her face. "Gren would love this," she crossed two arms over her chest before taking a sip of water, and Janai laughed with her.

**━━━━━━━━**

The road back to the castle was much quieter, as Janai stuck mostly to narrow streets connecting small neighborhoods, with lots of shade for Amaya. They passed beneath trees with red flowers blooming, their petals falling to the ground with a gentle wind. In an attempt to get them far from watching eyes, Janai had led them to a completely secluded area without knowing it. A part of her still failed to believe she was walking in her city instead of the Breach, with a crown waiting for her and a human by her side. As they trailed along the way, Janai's hand found its way around Amaya's arm, and for once she didn't care about what anyone would think.

They settled on a low stone wall of white bricks, shaping the paths of the garden. Thin light birds gathered around a pond in front of them, seeping from the water after a flight. Janai swayed her legs back and forth, absentmindedly. 

"Your city is beautiful," Amaya brought her hands together, making a triangle shape representing a roof, before she circled her face.

Janai recalled the feeling of when Kazi told her what tapping your chin with two fingers meant. "I told you so."

"I really am glad I could help," she turned to face Janai better, a crease between her brows.

The blush faded into a sinking feeling in Janai's stomach. "I haven't thanked you for the Sunforge, have I?"

Amaya shook her head. "You've thanked me enough."

"No, not properly." Janai persisted. How come it never occurred to her until now? She took Amaya's hands, remembering how she held her down after Khessa died. She had been afraid the first time Janai used her heat mode against her, but not then. Not when it came to saving her life. "Thank you, Amaya. You have done so much more than help. I couldn't have done it without you."

Amaya gave her a reassuring squeeze and even a brighter smile, and one again Janai found herself thank the Sun for the day she nearly threw her over the rocky steep in the Breach, the first time they fought. As they inched closer, Janai peeked to her side to make sure no one was watching them, and their lips met in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [my tdp blog](http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
